Getting sick is never fun
by Princess Kana
Summary: Finished, please read, I don't even care if I get a flame. Miss Haruhi has gotten herself ill, and the host club is at fault. Please review my style at the end, I want to know if people can understand it.
1. Playing in the Dark

So, people may ask, why are you rewriting this? Because I went on a hiatus from writing, and now I realize, that well, I suck. I normally don't write at all, and I just couldn't do anything after NaNoWriMo, but I feel like I just need to finish this. So, to those who may have read this before, you may have to go back and reread. I don't know if you would consider this a rewrite or an edit, possible half and half. *brings out chainsaw to rip story to shreds* Also, I salvaged most of the manhunt scene because I could.

Now to the actual content

* * *

Today was not an excellent day for an intellectual mind. Haruhi sighed and tried to shake off the feeling of killing Tamaki as she was silently doing her homework. It wasn't right, there was no need for his murder, but sometimes she just wanted to stab a broadsword in his chest or decapitate him with a katana. Because today, of all days, her was overly zealous even for Tamaki.

Anything would make him squeal with delight today. Tea, commoner's coffee, cake, girls and now children's games. Tamaki was pressing the crew to play a round of manhunt before sundown. All of them were together, Kyoya was in his usual pose, Honey and Mori were conversing about cake, Hikaru and Karou were gossiping about fashion, and that lead Tamaki to his own devices. A very dangerous thing indeed.

"Please?" Tamaki begged with his puppy dog eyes to Kyoya. "Pretty please mommy?"

Kyoya only started intently at his glowing computer, almost unaware of the speck of dust at his feet, "No, it's going to rain in an hour and I am NOT getting wet. Why don't you do something productive for a change?"

"Come on Kyoya!" Tamaki insisted as he was making a scene, "Are you just a little kitty cat who is afraid of a few measly drops of water? Oh dear mommy is a poor little…"

SLAP

Kyoya sat back down while ignoring the disheveled Tamaki. A small grin crept upon his face as he began typing with content.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried while running over to her, "Did you see what mommy did to daddy? He whimpered as he pointed to the bright red handprint on his cheek.

Haruhi bluntly gazed at him. Really? _This_ was the king of the host club? "You deserved it," she scoffed as she began to do the next calculus problem.

Hikaru and Karou were snickering in the back of the room. "So mighty king, even your daughter has betrayed you in your time of need. How will you survive?" They asked him while trying to hold back their laughter.

Tamaki was already in his "special" corner growing mushrooms. "I have my shroomies to keep me company, so I don't need you guys anymore alright? They at least listen to me and understand me…"

Haruhi groaned, she hated him for forcing them all to obey his every whim. Even with him being an upperclassman, he still acted like a child. "If we do this 'game'," she said while cringing at the thought, "Will you stop badgering us for a while?"

Tamaki's eyes glittered over as he danced, completely forgetting his Mushroom Kingdom, "Why yes my precious daughter! I will be the best non-badgering daddy ever!"

Kyoya inhaled deeply, "If one drop of water gets on me… I'm leaving."

"Sure thing mommy," Tamaki stated, barely paying attention to the dark prince. "Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Karou, Hikaru, are you in?" He sang while prancing around the room, then sashaying outside, not even waiting for an answer.

Haruhi just closed her eyes and walked to the courtyard along with the rest of the gang, hoping that her father wouldn't mind if she was a little late tonight.

Of all the cruddy days that Tamaki had to choose from, he picked a crappy one, once again. It wasn't cold enough to wear a coat, but it was uncomfortable to wear a jacket. It wasn't raining, yet, but it was so humid and damp that Haruhi felt like she was already soaked to the bone. On top of that, she had to do: an English paper, twenty calculus problems, and a packet of biology worksheets, which were all due tomorrow. She was allowed to do part of it during a break at the host club, but she was still only halfway done with it all. This happened all too often for the female host club member, and she was reaching her breaking point.

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said while almost shivering in the dampness, "It's getting dark, why don't we do this tomorrow?" It was bad enough that she had homework to do after this.

"Why Haruhi?" Tamaki questioned her with the excitement of a five-year-old getting a bike for Christmas, "Haven't you played this exciting game before? It's a lot of fun!"

"Umm… no," After that comment, the prince went into his pity corner to grow some shrooms. Today was Monday so the color was purple with blue dots. I shook my head as I paced over to him, "I'll play though."

"YAY!" the prince said in exaltation. "This commoner's game is called 'Man Hunt'." He grabbed a white board out of thin air that had all of the game's instructions on it as well as cute pictures and then he began to explain. "It's almost like an extreme form of tag and hide-and-go-seek combined. There are two teams, one that hides, and the other one that tries to 'capture' the other team. There's also a catch! The defensive team has a base, and it is the goal of the offense to try and infiltrate the base, which will be the tree by the labyrinth. Any questions?"

Hikaru raised his hand, "Whose team is Haruhi being on?"

"Simple, Mommy and Daddy will be team captains and we will pick teams... right now!" Tamaki gracefully flipped his hair and gave his hand to Haruhi, "My daughter, you shall be my first pick."

Hikaru just nodded while slyly going over to Karou to whisper yet another devilish remark in his ear.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and gave a cold, silent state, "Takeshi-san."

Well, that meant that Haruhi and Tamaki were going to loose yet another game. Takeshi and Honey always pair up, no matter if it's a game where they can pair up or not. Because of their dojo training, they end up winning all of the physical games.

Tamaki-senpai looked like he had something up his sleeve though. After what he would call a dramatic pause *cough* waste of everyone's time, "I choose… Honey-senpai."

Honey looked a little depressed as he looked at Mori for guidance. Mori only nodded as a response, but Honey knew that he meant, "_Just go along with it. It's only a game after all. "_Honey nodded back and cheered as he bounced to his team with the cute pink flowers dancing around his head, "Yay! I'm on the same team as Haru-chan!"

Kyoya took a quick glance, "I'm sorry but one of you is going to have to sit out of this game because we need equal teams, so which one of you wants to make sure that this game doesn't last until midnight?"

"Hikaru," Karou whispered gently into his brother's ear, "Go have fun, I'll stay here."

"No Karou," Hikaru said softly cupping his twins cheek in his hand, "I couldn't do this game without you."

"I'll stay out and keep watch," Takeshi objected rather plainly. He would want to make sure that Honey was safe anyway.

"Thank you Mori-senpai!" Both of the twins replied as they switched places.

"Well now that's settled, the offensive team, which is my team, gets to hide first and gets a thirty second head start, let's go!" Tamaki imposed as the entire team ran off in different directions.

Now Haruhi was running, but to where? She knew that she could switch spots, but outrunning the guys was out of the question. Even in elementary school she was considered one of the slowest runners. Hiding at the gazebo was too obvious, and most of the areas around here were just hedges… She began running deeper into the labyrinth and realized something. Haruhi Fujioka was lost. It was even worse than that, she was lost and had no where to go. Then, noticing a lavender bush, Haruhi fled under it and crept to the part that was closest to the hedge so that she was nestled deep inside the bush. Hopefully she wouldn't be the first one out.

"Hey Karou!" Hikaru yelled far away about three minutes after I went into the bushes, "I caught Tamaki! He was hiding in his usual spot!"

"That's great!" Karou praised even farther away from my spot, "You have to put him on the base now!"

As Haruhi heard Tamaki's voice, she smiled. So she wouldn't be the first one caught after all. Her spot was rather comfortable, even though the weather was so tepid. Shivering from the damp ground, a weird cough almost escaped her lungs, but she suppressed it. Something made her feel like she could hide forever…

* * *

Once Hikaru got to the base, he noticed that there was another figure already there. "Honey-senpai?" he called out.

"Yup!" the usually cheery 17-year old called out. "Tama-kun you were captured already?" the boy questioned.

Tamaki laughed, he was amazed how his team mate could so easily win all of the commoner's games, yet be enthralled with them as much as he was, "I'm afraid so my friend."

"That's alright," Honey replied back with his innocent smile. "That means that we can wait for Haru-chan together!"

Hikaru decided to head back into the maze. He searched for some time and then checked his watch. They were about fifteen minutes into the game already, and no sign of Haruhi at all. Hey maybe the boss found a game that Haruhi was actually good at. "Hey Kyoya! Karou! Have you had any luck?" Hikaru asked with anticipation.

"Not really," Kyoya replied rather nonchalantly while habitually pushing up his glasses, "Maybe its time that we called game over? That is what we do in these types of games."

"I agree with Kyoya," Karou said a bit nervously, "It's getting really late, and the twilight is turning into night, we can't search much longer anyways."

"Alright Haruhi-san we give up! You can come out now!" Hikaru yelled.

There was no reply.

"Come on Haruhi-san! We lost you won," Karou piped in his voice starting to warble.

Again. No sound was emitted from their beloved Haruhi.

"_Oh shit,"_ Kyoya thought, silently panicking. He really didn't want to get the police squad to come because of what happened last time, but it really was become darker by the second. "Takeshi, Tamaki, Honey, we need your help looking for Haruhi-san!"

"YOU LOST MY DAUGHTER?" Tamaki screamed angrily as he ran into the maze. "HARUHI COME TO DADDY!"

Honey and Mori quietly ran into the darkening maze together. They were both equally were worried that she didn't come out when she was called to do so. It wasn't like her to do something like that. "I think Haru-chan is asleep somewhere Takeshi. That's why she can't hear us."

"Ah." Was the only reply Honey received.

Karou and Hikaru joined forces as they searched for Haruhi. They all yelled her name but she wasn't making a sound. At least Mori was there searching as well. He could always find Honey, so why should finding Haruhi be any different? They both sighed in unison as the tension in the group was becoming thicker.

Along with the tension in the group. The tension in the sky was becoming greater as well. While they were searching, it began to sprinkle, and after a while it began to pour. The club started to pick up their pace, because it was thunderstorm season. And the host club knew that there could be nothing worse than Haruhi stuck in a thunderstorm, possibly terrified out of her mind.

Tamaki was panicking quickly, he began to look frantically through every square inch of the maze until he came to the pretty lavender bushes. He stopped for a second. He loved lavender bushes for they held such a fragrant scent. Then he saw a pair of feet. _Oh God…what have we done?_His heart began to beat really fast as he realized that he found her. "Haruhi?" he quivered, "Can you hear me?"

She was under the bushes out cold. Her face looked peaceful, it was resting on one of the branches. Tamaki decided to get closer to the fragile looking beauty. Was she…sleeping? It seemed like it; her chest was slowly moving up and down in a rhythmic beat of its own. Even with her hair sodden with the storm and the grime on her school uniform, she looked at peace.

Tamaki did not want to wake her, but he checked her pulse just to make sure that she was alright. It was his stupidity that she was out here in the first place. What if she would have gotten hurt? Or worse? He had nothing to cover her with, she was soaked to the bone and probably freezing. He carefully picked her up and carried her to the entrance of the labyrinth. Tamaki could feel her body shaking now and it frightened him. He called for his limo and waited under the tree, holding Haruhi close so that she could share his body warmth.

It didn't take the others too long to find Tamaki, and it seemed like the tension from the previous hour seemed to evaporate. Now that Haruhi was found they could all go home.

"Is she alright?" Hikaru and Karou asked, looking at her closed eyes in worry. "She doesn't look that great…"

"I'm taking her home," Tamaki frowned as he looked are her more closely. The truth was, she looked bad. Her skin was beginning to turn pale, and her entire body was too cold.

Once the limo came, Tamaki said farewell curtly and left. He only had a one track mind, to protect Haruhi from any damage that he had caused her.


	2. Home Safe?

As Tamaki rode in his grandeur limo, he decided that there were two options.

Dump Haruhi at her homestead and leave without waking her.

Try to take care of her

Yet, other worries were about him. Was her father home? What would he think when he first saw his child in Tamaki's arms? Did Rankura-san have a gun?

*Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater Presents*

The Death of a Hero

Tamaki clutches the beautiful yet pale and weak Haruhi and triumphs into their seedy and dank residence where her accursed father resides. A proud knock on the decaying door crushes the ancient door of doom which reveals Rankura adorned in black lace and gems.

"What happened to my slave?" The beast asks while using his evil lace to wrap Haruhi into a cocoon and out of the muscular arms of our hero.

"Sir, I have only come to return…" Tamaki stammers to the wicked one, but his throat is already covered in the cheap fabric of Haruhi's father.

A silver pistol emerges from Rankura's lace, "thank you my precious," he whispers to the ghostly fabric while pointing the barrel at Tamaki's head.

"Die."

*the curtains close*

Tamaki fumbled for the key that Kyoya gave him at the start of the year and unlocked the commoner's not-even-cedar door that gave a slight creak from opening it. He had Haruhi on his back and she was still unconscious, her breath was full though, which made Tamaki think that she was fine.

Now what to do with her? His precious daughter should be in bed of course! While carrying her to her room and placed her on her mattress, still sodden from the rainstorm.

The hero of the day now felt relieved of his duties for the moment and applauded his bravery while walking away from the home and entering his limo, still holding on to the dream of Haruhi's perfect vitality.


	3. Lockdown

Morning light, beautiful yet burns the eyes of many.

Pills, small capsules of humankind's ingenuity to create a sense of well-being.

A uniform keeps our identity hidden from other uniforms which hide the shell of human souls.

Haruhi gave the world a blank stare. In truth, she felt terrible, and worst of all, she had to use her uncomfortably wet and filthy uniform from the previous night. She grimaced at the mirror while noticing that some greenery was also left from the night before.

She had not spoken to her father yet, but it didn't matter much because he was passed out on the couch with a toothy grin. Years of experience with the old man knew that it was fake, and as she was maturing, the grin was becoming wider. His liver won't take much more sake now. It was his personal suicide anyways.

Little by little, her feet trudged to school, her mind somewhere else. Anywhere else other than her fleeting chest pain and bulging headache that didn't subside even with pain medication. Her feet moved for her, her arms swung low by her side for her, creating the image that she actually was there, except for her eyes that were blank.

A group of young men were following her, dressed in the same soulless uniform. Their countenances though showed fear with an aura of worry twined at the side. The unit nodded to two gentlemen with orange locks; this was their specialty after all. One ran infront of her while the other trailed behind for a sneak attack. The former surprised her eyes while the latter covered her mouth and both of the dragged her to a black van, fighting to keep her in their grasp.

"Do I even want to know what is going on?" she asked them both grouchily. _Rich Bastards._

They sighed, "You look terrible."

"Your hair," Karou scoffed while pulling out a comb.

"Your uniform?" Hikaru questioned while tossing a new set to Haruhi.

"Your skin," they handed her a bunch of Oxy pads and foundation.

Maybe rich bastards aren't so bad after all.

"Take your time. Kyoya already made up an excuse for you to be tardy." They left the car and gave her a wondrous thing.

_Privacy._

The maiden of the host club felt better, but her chest was sore. She slipped into first period entirely unnoticed except for the two red heads in the back. The twins were in all of her classes. Before the host club they were only in a few, but since she "joined" their schedules were mysteriously changed.

A note was slipped onto her desk, _Better now?_ She nodded yes to the twins.

She remained mute through out the day. The twins were worried. Not a single teacher asked her a question and none were received from her. She normally answered some questions to help the class out. Was it spite or the pallid expression on her face? Even the with the foundation they gave her she still looked…

Gangly, tiresome, daydreaming, ill. Not the Haruhi they knew.

Haruhi's eyes sparkled like teenage vampire's skin even in study. Her hair had luster that even their mother could not formulate or purchase. Her gait held energy with every step.

Glazed eyes, dirty hair, sluggish appearance.

A test of cognition perhaps? One that she has never failed?

They appeared before her with jest, "Oh Haruhi, which one is which?" A game for all ages!

Haruhi looked like she was going to answer, yet she had a coughing spasm. Doubled over, she could not control what was happening to her as everyone in the class was watching.

She lost. Game Over.

New Game. Help Haruhi-sama

They didn't know how to handle the situation; Hikaru wanted her to go to the nurse. Karou knew that would reveal her identity. Karou wanted her to go to a hospital; Hikaru rebuked that she had no health insurance. By the time they had run out of options and finished arguing, all of them were in the music room with Haruhi in a state of semi-consciousness.

"We need Kyoya," Karou grunted.

An aura of hatred and greed dispersed into the room when the teenager opened the door. "Are you kidding me?"

"No…" they whimpered while hiding behind the couch.

Kyoya surveyed the area and frowned, "this is why you don't have pets," he chastised. "Get her some water and contact the rest of the club. Lockdown is in effect."

Dizzy, fuzzy, lightheaded, pain, pressure

I can't breathe

Lights changing. Laying down, pain pressure

I can't speak

Muttering, bell tones, fuzzy, darkness

I'm scared

People rush up. My head propped up. Liquid poured down my throat.

Why are they coming?

Another man comes and pulls the rest away. He brings out something sharp. Prick. Darkness.

Brightness. Fuzzy. Paralyzed.

I can't get up.

Squirm. Pressure halts her movements. Her glasses are put back on. Whispering murmurs.

Tamaki?

"You're going home. You're sick. You need to get better."

"Get well soon kay?" "I'll take care of your clients." "We'll take care of you."

Of me? Fists clench. The car stops and gravity is leaving again. Flying. A door creaks. Soft tapping on the floor. Land on a soft surface. Warmth encircling.

The lights go out and someone kisses my forehead.

Sleep.

If you read this, can you tell me please? I would like to know how people like the ending style.

I'M FINISHED WHOOOOO! (Next fic will be about Pokemon I think... kinda dark about a Lopunny that can not free herself from her trainer and how he and her were both lead into insanity.)


End file.
